


[vid] Kirk Fu

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Escapade 2016, Fanvids, Fights, Gen, Humor, Kirk-Centric, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, just a touch of K/S slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tongue-in-cheek fanvid showcasing Captain James T. Kirk's special brand of fighting style - Kirk Fu. Premiered at Escapade, February 2016.</p><p>Footage: Star Trek TOS (1966-69), Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984).<br/>Song: "Judo" by François de Roubaix (from the soundtrack of "L'homme orchestre", 1970).</p><p>Many, many thanks to Rhaegal for beta-watching and to Ashaya T'Reldai for her valuable feedback during the creation of this vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Kirk Fu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eimeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeo/gifts).



 

Commentary:

This short fanvid is a celebration of Captain James T. Kirk's unique fighting style that has gained fame in pop culture even outside the Trek fandom. It remixes various fighting scenes from Star Trek TOS (1966-69) and combines it with the little known period-accurate song "Judo" by François de Roubaix, which was part of the soundtrack of the French film "L'homme orchestre" (1970). Kirk is known for his use of techniques usually found in martial arts, and his combining them with an old skool laymen style we know from the US Western and Crime genre. It is a very bodily approach, drawing from his larger-than-life persona; part strength, part training, part surprise. It does not lack a certain comical touch, especially as several moves would prove rather disadvantageous in a real life combat.

Click "View High Quality" if your bandwidth permits it. This vid is hosted at Critical Commons.


End file.
